knight_industries_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Caldwell
Overview Full biography here. Appearance Height: 6’0” ' ' Weight: 144 lbs ' ' Hair Color: Amber ' ' Eye Color: Redhead Noticeable Features: None, really. Personality While her personality does tend to be variable, depending on her particular assignment, she’s overall quite bold, if a tad manipulative at times. While with those she trusts or considers friends, she’s fun loving and always up for anything from a drink to a break in. Cybernetics Head (Eyes, ears, mouth, etc.): ' ' Techhair - High End, indistinguishable from non-cybernetic ' ' Cyberoptics - High End, indistinguishable from non-cybernetic - IR/UV, video recording, advanced biomonitor ' ' Cyberaudio - High End, indistinguishable from non-cybernetic - audio recording, radio/phone link, bug detector ' ' Torso: ' ' Left Arm and hand: ' ' Right Arm and hand: A rather unique cybernetic: a concealed syringe, designed to inject poison into a victim. Such can range from slow acting to fast acting, or even a different chemical. ' ' Left leg and foot: ' ' Right leg and foot: Other: Aptitudes Skills: ' ' * A rather excellent shot. You can’t really survive without knowing how to handle a gun, and she certainly knows how to do such. ' ' * Quite charismatic. Something that she’s found to be incredibly important to the job. ' ' * Quite competent at CQC. Over reliance on a gun is never healthy. She’s quite good at both fistfights, and using any available improvised weaponry. ' ' * A rather good chemist. Her early studies into such a field, combined with the use that this has in her line of work has led her to be quite good when it comes to chemistry. ' ' Weaknesses: ' ' * A tad paranoid at times. When someone has as many skeletons in their closet as her, it’s only natural. ' ' * Reckless, at times. Something of a contrast to her paranoia, she can be incredibly reckless, especially when with others. * No moral compass. In her beliefs, if it gets the job done, it’ll be done. Overkill or not. History Maya was born to a middle class family. A father who designed commercial automobiles, and a mother who worked for a small corporation specializing in chemical research. ' ' During her early years of academia, Maya was rather good at all subjects. Never really enough to be considered a prodigy, but enough to be near the top of most classes. For now, life was rather good and simple. ' ' She attended university, ultimately graduating with a major in Chemical Science and a minor in Physics. Overall, a normal enough student in a decent enough university. Unfortunately, good things rarely last. ' ' Her mother ultimately perished in a workplace accident. Deciding to finally set out on her own, Maya departed to a city where a newly made corporation had promised her a stable enough job. Upon arrival, she found that such was little more than a trap for those with stars in their eyes. Avoiding a rather grisly death thanks to an undercover police officer, she steeled herself and set out. ' ' With survival now a primary task, she learned new skills and adapted. CQC, shooting a gun, planting evidence and hiding it. She worked briefly as a combat operative, before moving into assassination. Decent enough, but still rather risky. She found her true calling in intelligence work, getting people to admit that which they dared not speak of in front of anyone else, or simply getting them into sufficiently compromising positions. She moved to Knight City, both to seek new horizons and to avoid drawing too much attention to herself in her precious location of operation. Now, here she is, seeking to enter KIS, if simply to have someone to rely on when working.